Intoxicated
by theblacklake
Summary: Warning! Smut. Rose and Scorpius are in a disagreement over their potion's assignment, though it takes another potion of an entirely different nature to bring their bickering to an end. In a bed. (just like Albus foresaw!).


Scorpius and Rose were two very intelligent and opinionated people. So a healthy debate isn't uncommon nor unhealthy for their brilliant minds. A real fight though, this friendship had never seen one of those before. But it seems Scorpius had gone too far this time.

It was sixth year at Hogwarts and summer holidays were drawing near. The culmination of another year of education also meant the finalising and submitting of the sixth year Slytherin-Gryffindor potions class paired assessments. It was no surprise to anyone that Rose and Scorpius, both great friends and two thirds of their trio, completed by Albus Potter, were paired together. They both had a keen mind for potions; Rose with an eye for impeccable detail and precision, and Scorpius with smart innovation and the knowledge to support his experimentation's. But this assessment had proved trying. The healing potion they'd been assigned was complex. The duo were quick to master it though. But the side effects presented a challenge to Scorpius. He was confident that the substitution of certain herbs and different methods of preparing the ingredients would be successful in both continuing the healing properties of the potion while also reducing the negative side affects that it bore. Rose wasn't convinced. The potion was perfect; a clear dark blue colour that turned milky when stirred. She didn't want experimentation, she wanted perfect replication, and she had it. They'd fought for a few good weeks on the matter. It led to Scorpius in the final week before submission, implementing his own theories into the potions creation while Rose was off in the loo. In those few short minutes where ground spearmint leaves, rather than thinly sliced peppermint ones, were used, an action that couldn't be undone however much Rose tried to think her way around it, Scorpius enraged Rose like never before.

It had been a week since the assessment was handed it. They'd been called back to be congratulated on their innovative adjustments that proved successful (Rose would never forget Scorpius's maddeningly smug grin) though she still wasn't talking to him. On principle Rose felt it disrespectful of Scorpius to alter their shared assessment without her agreement. It was a school assessment that went toward her grade too! He'd been selfish, thoughtless and conniving and she didn't plan on forgetting it any time soon.

Albus was growing tired of them. Rose was stubborn and Scorpius was smug, and as much as he hated to accept the fact, this argument he knew was about more then the potion debacle. This heated fighting; the long staring contests and refusal to talk to or be in close vicinity of one another was only making the other glaring issue between Rose and Scorpius more evident. They had, Albus shuddered at the thought, sexual tension. All of Rose's snarky verbal jabs and intense glares at Scorpius did more to turn the teenage boy than on than to annoy him, and Rose was secretly loving scorpius's teasing. It was, as a cousin of Rose, deeply repulsing, though something he'd had years to come to terms with. Albus sighed, he knew that he was living in his last days of platonic trio-ness, as when this fight was resolved, he knew how it would go down. In a bed. Albus shuddered again.

It was the final quidditch match of the year. Hufflepuff has crushed Ravenclaw in a long game made messy by wet weather and strong winds. It has been something to watch, only made better if Rose had accompanied them. For perhaps the first time in all their years (except for when Slytherin and Gryffindor were facing off), Rose had sat in the Gryffindor stadium with Lily, rather then with he and Scorpius in the Slytherin stadium. Enough was enough.

'Scorpius,' Albus said, 'you need to talk to her.'

'She can come to me and apologise for doubting my intelligence and not trusting me.'

Albus sighed. He knew Scorpius didn't believe any of this this insulted nonsense that he spewed, he merely said it because he was a smug prat who liked to fire up Rose.

'Mate I'm going to find a new set of friends if you two don't kiss and make up by the end of tonight.' Albus stated, paying special attention to the little flush Scorpius's cheeks at his tactical use of 'kiss'.

Scorpius had a feeling that Albus had cottoned on to his slight infatuation with Rose, and his little comment there seemed too far too intuitive.

'Fine Al,' he sighed, 'I'll sort her out tonight.'

It was hours later and the celebratory Hufflepuff common room party was still alive. Gryffindors, then Slytherins, and even a few Ravenclaws has slipped in as the night wore on. The common room was a maze of drunken dancing and flirtations, as everyone drowned themselves in butterbeer and dangerous concoctions of firewhisky and other spirits.

Albus and Scorpius were late to the party. They quickly acquired beverages for themselves before splitting, Albus leaving after giving his friend a final reminder to 'talk to Rose, _please_ '.

So Scorpius stood alone, slowly sipping at the pumpkin juice spiked with firewhisky as he watched Rose, who was off in the corner giggling with her friends. She was drunk. It was clear in her wide, silly grin and near constant laughter as she took great sips of her drink and called out lewdly to one of her friends - Blair - I think it was, who was up against the wall with a taller boy who seemed quite keen on getting her upstairs if his roaming hands and insistent kissing were to tell anything. Scorpius watched Rose for a few minutes more before forcing his attention to the two younger Slytherin girls in tight strapless dresses who had curled unto him and were talking to him about something uninteresting. (Well, not as interesting as watching Rose).

When he finally reunited with Albus, who had a long haired blonde sitting on his lap, Albus sighed. 'I thought you'd disappeared with Rose already to go and sort things out. Before she gets too sloshed.' He added in afterthought.

'Why must I be the mature one,' Scorpius whined petulantly, taking a final swig of his drink, before dropping the red plastic cup and giving a mocking salute to Albus before disappearing.

When Scorpius finally did find Rose (who was no longer with her friends in the corner of the room yelling obscenities) she was on a couch near the fireplace. With her ex boyfriend.

At this point Scorpius had had just enough to drink as well, and could not be blamed for stalking up to Rose, the drunken sparkle in her eyes disappearing when she locked eyes with him. Wordlessly he grabbed her wrist and half dragged her, as gently as you can drag someone, out of the common room. Rose followed, trying to be annoyed but mostly slightly aroused by how angry and strong Scorpius seemed in that moment.

Once they'd exited the common room; the music muted and the excitable energy vaped, the two looked at each other.

'What did you want then?' Rose said, breaking the silence. Her voice is a bit drunk, her words softer, and as Rose talks she looks not at Scorpius' eyes but at his lips.

Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his fair hair. 'I came to find you to apologise. For experimenting with our potion without your consent.' He decide's not to add that his alterations were a great success.

Rose it seems had the same unspoken vein of thought. 'I'm sorry as well then,' she said, and Scorpius knew it was the alcohol talking because Rose never apologised. 'Your idea was good. I should have never disputed it. I - I just have trouble with straying from procedures. I like methodicalness and precision,' she rambled, as way of explanation.

Scorpius grinned, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other. 'Big words for a drunk girl.'

'I'm not drunk,' Rose said loudly, though they both knew she didn't believe it because Rose's tone was teasing not indignant.

'Why else would you be curled up with that cad of an ex-boyfriend if you weren't absolutely sloshed then?' Scorpius asked, (hoping Rose didn't pick up on the underlying _anger_ , _hurt_ , _jealousy_ in his question).

She did.

'Why's it matter to you?'

'Just curious is all. I thought you were too smart to go back to someone who treated you as utterly averagely as he did.'

Rose blushed red at the accusation. It was true. Kyle had been a nightmare to date. 'I'm not going back to him. We were just chatting.' Rose was defensive.

'Ok.'

Silenced resumed and Rose sighed, looking around the empty corridor vaguely. It was suddenly slightly tense between the two, and Rose was grateful for the drink Kyle had made for her just before she'd been dragged off. She took a large sip and gulped it down loudly.

At once Rose was shrouded in a thick wave of lust.

Rose gave a deep groan and took a step forward toward Scorpius, her eyes hazy.

'I think you should stop drinking.' Scorpius said, eyeing the alcohol warily.

'No no I'm fine,' Rose assured him thickly before raising her hand and placing it on Scorpius' neck. 'Scorpius can I kiss you?'

Scorpius reeled back, befuddled at her sudden change in demeanour. 'Rose… what?'

'I really want to,' Rose continued, eyes flickering between Scorpius' grey eyes and his full lips. Rose brought her second hand up and ran a finger over his bottom lip. 'Can I please-'

'Rose why are you doing this?' Scorpius interrupted, though Rose ignored his concern.

'Scorpius kiss me, please.'

'Not even two minutes ago you didn't want to kiss me, Rose what-'

'I always want to kiss you,' Rose intersected brashly.

They both paused. Rose looked up from Scorpius's bottom lip which she had been playing with, and they stared at each other. Then she lent up, hand still on the back of his neck, and dove in for a sloppy kiss that Scorpius immediately pulled himself from. Though not before tasting something too sweet to be butterbeer on Rose's lips.

'What are you drinking?' Scorpius didn't mean for his voice to sound as accusing as it did. 'I thought that cup was butterbeer.'

'It is.'

'Kiss me again,' Scorpius demanded, leaning down to get a taste of her wet lips. Rose looked shocked for half a second, then immensely pleased, and easily curved into Scorpius, opening her mouth to his firm lips.

Rose did taste like butterbeer, Scorpius quickly deduced, but also much more pungently of a very sweet taste, almost like red liquorice. It all clicked into place at once.

'It's a lust potion. Did _he_ make your drink for you?' Scorpius asked harshly.

Rose nodded, focus still on Scorpius' lips.

'And that was your first sip?' He continued, now understanding Rose's curious behaviour.

'Mmm hmm,' Rose mumbled.

Scorpius untangled Rose's arms from himself, and lit the cup that sat unsuspectingly on the stone floor beside them up in a flurry of blue flames.

'You're not going back in there, or anywhere, else until this is out of your system.'

'I want you in my system,' Rose crooned, pressing her body up against Scorpius again.

He sighed.

'Lets go back to my room.' Rose's face lit up at the idea, and Scorpius quickly explained himself, 'I'll put you to bed; I don't trust you alone in your dorm. For all I know you'll come running back to this party in your nightie.'

Rose groaned and giggled and easily followed Scorpius back to the dungeons, and then down the stairs to his empty dorm room, happy to have his hand on her waist as he guided her along.

'Rose shower. You smell of alcohol and sweat.' Scorpius said bluntly once he'd closed the dormitory door behind him. He was struggling with this form of Rose, staring at him like she wanted nothing more than for him to be naked and on her. Her hands were everywhere, touching him desperately, and she couldn't tear her eyes from his lips. It was his favourite dream, though right now it felt like a nightmare.

Rose showered quickly, emerging from the bathroom in Scorpius' green satin boxers and an old white t-shirt. He couldn't help staring at her; she looked beautiful like this; clean, bare and vulnerable. Her slender legs and feet were unclad, her usual cloud of frizzy curls were tightly pulled back into a wet bun, her face was fresh, the freckles on her nose particularly prominent, lips soft and eyes coffee-brown and clear.

'You can sleep in my bed tonight Rose,' Scorpius began, 'I'll crash on the couch tonight.'

Rose said nothing in reply, but walked slowly to Scorpius's bed where he sat, one leg folded, back against the bedpost at the base of his bed. Rose placed herself at the head of the mattress, sinking into the dark green silken pillows, her eyes on Scorpius, unspeaking.

Scorpius was unnerved by her silence. 'Rose?' She still didn't reply. 'Ok, well I'll be off now then-' but when Scorpius made move to get off the bed and leave, Rose finally responded.

'Please stay.' Her voice gave nothing away.

'Rose,' there was hesitance in Scorpius' voice, her said her name like a plea.

'Scorpius … I want you to touch me.'

Scorpius let out an anguished groan. 'Rose,' he said again, pleading her not to do this to him. 'I can't do this to you. This isn't what you really want. Its the potion talking love.'

Rose chose not to respond with words but with actions. She crawled over to Scorpius and lay on her back before him, her head falling backward into his lap, his half hard cock that rested against thigh, now also against Rose's cheek.

'Rose you don't want this-'

'Scorpius.' Rose looked up at him.

His eyes roamed her then, laying on her back on his dark bed, her knees up and legs parted, he could see her pale thighs and he tried hard not to imagine his hand sliding under his boxers to touch her, to feel how warm and wet she would be for him.

'Scorpius, please,' Rose said softly, _needfully._

'Rose,' he whispered, voice cracking. Scorpius knew he couldn't last through much more of her begging, with her body offered up to him like so.

'I've always wanted you,' Rose began.

'Rose-'

'Scorpius, you're not hearing me. Listen,' Rose said firmly, her pupils blown out as she looked up at the blonde, her desire clear.

'But the potio-'

Rose ignored his rebuttal and continued to talk. 'Do you remember the time we all stayed at Albus' country house last summer? We'd play quidditch all day long. Remember the time it was really hot? We were all sweating and you took your top off. You were dripping wet. You looked so gorgeous like that.

'I played badly that day, more focused on your body flying around me, all hot and sweaty, than the game. I had to throw my nickers out after that, there were sopping when I got off my broom hours later. You've no idea how distracting it was, the broom pressed right up against me while I tried not to imagine myself straddling you in this heat, you all sweaty under me, all your muscles wrapped around my body.'

Scorpius swallowed. His cock throbbed. 'Rose-'

'Let me keep going.'

Rose moved her face against Scorpius' erection and it twitched again. She then slid a hand down her body slowly, playing with her nipples through the thin white shirt until they booth stood to attention. Her hand continued over her stomach and further down, while Scorpius watched, enthralled.

'Do you remember that time when we went with Hagrid into the black forrest. It was for a detention; we'd had a fight in the hallways. I tripped and got all those thorns stuck into my leg. You looked after me, sat me down on a fallen tree and knelt between me. The pain of those thorns in my thigh was nothing to the reward of you kneeling between my legs, your hand on the back of my calf; holding me open, right in front of your face, while you gently pulled them out.

'Remember when you got injured in fourth year during quidditch practice. That sprained wrist? That night you were doped up on potions when me and Al visited. He left after a bit - Slytherin had astrology that night. Though I stayed. I was sitting next to you when you groggily pulled me up onto the bed and into your side. I had my head on your heart and a hand on your side; I could feel your heartbeat under your ribs. But then you groaned slightly. I didn't want to move and scare you, but I slowly sat up. Your hand stayed gripped around my arm as I knelt at the end of your bed. I was so fascinated by you sleeping. Your face was kind of screwed up and your lips were open. Like you were moaning silently. Maybe you were hallucinating - having a bad dream. I couldn't bring myself to leave as I watched you groan and sweat bead on your forehead. I felt so guilty when I touched myself that night to the image of you moaning and sweaty under me.

'On Christmas morning do you remember when I came and woke you and Albus up in your dorms. You'd just woken up and you were only wearing boxers. I could see your cock. And you were hard. And you had nothing on but your boxers as we all sat crosslegged on Albus' bed and opened gifts. My gift that morning was the shadowed view of your balls hanging low, and the smooth outline of your cock, laying hard against your thigh as you sat. You've no idea how badly I wanted you in my mouth then.

'Do you rem-'

'Rose. Stop.' Rose opened her eyes and looked up. Scorpius was staring at her with dark, lidded eyes and a flush on his high pureblood cheekbones.

Rose's hand was under the boxers she wore, one finger lazily circling her clit, occasionally sliding down her folds to collect more wetness from her dripping entrance. When they made eye contact Rose's hips bucked into her hand slightly and she let out a whimper.

Wordlessly Rose removed her hand from herself and Scorpius groaned at the slick wetness on her fingers. His boxers now clung to her wet folds, the thin satin a second skin on her mound. It was impossibly tempting. Rose opened her legs slightly wider, pushing her hips up to give Scorpius a view of how drenched her pussy was for him.

'Rose,' Scorpius said. 'We cant do this.' It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as her. 'You've had the lust potion. You wouldn't usually say that kind of … stuff.'

'Ok,' Rose said. She didn't sound surprised. 'But I'm all worked up now-' Scorpius dropped his eyes back to her wet folds, '-so you don't mind if I get myself off do you?'

Scorpius let out a low groan and dropped his head back onto the bed post he sat against. 'I can't take much more of this. You don't understand how hard it is for me to not-'

'I want you to watch,' Rose cut in, siding her hand back under her boxers, her eyes on Scorpius' face and her lips parted. She licked them quickly then slid her fingers back into her folds.

'Gods,' she said, sounding in awe, 'I'm so wet.'

Scorpius could see the outline of her hand slowly drawing circles around her clearly dripping opening, before she drew her fingers up to her needy clit.

'Merlin my clit's so sensitive. See what you do to me? Look at how wet I am for you.' Rose's voice was like honey. She closed her eyes and sped up the movements on her clit, her fingers working rhythmically.

Scorpius wanted nothing more than to slide his own hand under the boxers she wore, to feel how soaked Rose was and to make her scream as he touched her clit. He wanted those boxers off so he could see her fully. He wanted her top off so her could see her breasts and her hard nipples. He wanted to see her stomach convulse and her back arch as he pleasured her.

But Scorpius was not a bad man, and Rose had been spiked with a lust potion, so though he had no doubt that she wanted him now, he still had no clue if she'd planned on ever acting on it or if her sudden confession was triggered only by the lust potion. He couldn't take for Rose to feel used by him come tomorrow morning.

So he settled for her cheek against his cock and the sight of her hand under the dark green boxers, now wet with her juice, as she touched herself for him.

'I want to look at you.' Rose said suddenly. She removed her hand and crawled back up to the head of the bed before sliding her hand back into her pants. Her legs were splayed apart, knees bent, back slouched against the pillows, face looking at Scorpius cock and the tense lines of his neck and jaw, his lips and his grey eyes and the broadness of his shoulders.

'Can you touch yourself for me please. I want to see your hands on your cock while you look at me.' Rose relished in the way Scorpius' eyes darkened and the nervous lick of his lips when she talked to him. 'Please,' she continued when Scorpius made no move.

Scorpius groaned and slid one hand into his boxers, hissing as his hand wrapped around his cock. He couldn't remember ever being this hard; he was throbbing at the sight of Rose like this.

He began to stroke himself slowly. Dry, calculating strokes up and down his cock, not bringing his hand far up enough to slide over his sensitive head. He wanted to make this last.

Rose groaned. 'Are you really hard for me Scorpius?' she asked, her hand picking up its pace on her swollen clit.

Scorpius mentally scoffed, Rose had no clue how hard he was in this moment; he was positively pulsing for her.

'Do you like looking at me touching myself? Huh?' Roses voice was downright seduction as she coaxed him; breathy and teasing.

Scorpius nodded, watching her fast working fingers avidly.

Suddenly Rose stopped touching herself. She slid scorpius boxers down her legs so they sat between her ankles, seconds from being kicked off.

'Do you wanna see my pussy Scorpius?'

Rose's knees were raised and together hiding herself from him, and the boxers at her ankles kept him from seeing her wet lips under her closed thighs.

'Rose.' Scorpius' hand never ceased working on his cock.

'Say it.'

They locked eyes.

'Rose can you spread your legs for me. Please. I want to see you.'

'What do you want to see?' Rose said, as she slid the boxers off her feet slowly.

'I want to see how wet you are for me,' Scorpius replied, voice husky, eyes trained on the boxers that hid her from his sight.

Rose let out a whimper at his words and opened her legs back up, boxers discarded. She watched Scorpius' face carefully and felt a surge of wetness at the way his lips fell open and his eyes focused so intently on her; wet and pink and swollen for him. Rose slid her hand down and opened her fingers up, spreading her lips for him. Her opening; dripping, revealed.

Scorpius started wanking faster, while Rose slid her other hand down to her clit an began toying with it in hard circles.

Scorpius watched as she removed the hand holding herself open and began to work at her clit in ernest. 'Are you going to cum with me Scorpius?' Rose managed to gasp out, while in throws of intense pleasure, her hips rolling and gasps melting from her lips.

Scorpius groaned and pumped his cock three times more in his boxers before letting out a deep moan, eyes tightly closed, his hot load shooting into his boxers and coating his hand.

Rose was whimpering and gasping loudly now, and when she saw Scorpius body tense and the sound of his moan she pushed herself over into an intense orgasm that had her hips up and her feet arched, mouth open in ecstasy as she rode out the waves of her pleasure.

They were both panting, and Rose kept her legs open for Scorpius as they came down from their mutual orgasms.

'Tomorrow, if you still want this, I'll be between your legs licking you to that orgasm,' Scorpius said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Rose smiled tiredly, looking extremely satisfied. 'And you'll fuck me too?' She said to his retreating back. She raised an eyebrow at Scorpius when he turned, having paused at the door.

He grinned. 'Anything for you love. And I trust you have that wicked mouth-' Rose grinned '-around my cock soon enough too?'

'Can't dream of anything better,' Rose said with a brilliant smile.

Scorpius smirked and closed the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
